Vampire Knight Christmas
by Kai Vienna
Summary: It's Christmas at Cross Academy! Secret Santa mishaps, Christmas dinner food fight, and Ruka trying to kill Aidou! One-shot!


**Hello everybody! Merry (almost) Christmas!  
I couldn't live with myself if I didn't put the VK characters through the toture of Christmas  
Disclaimer: I own nuttin.  
R&R **

A Vampire Knight Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Christmas was… different for the vampires at Cross Academy. It all started like this…

Aidou, Ichijo, Shiki, Rima, Kaname, Yuuki, Zero, Ruka, Kain, Seiren, and Maria were all sitting around, talking about random stuff.

"Hey, guys," Yuuki said, addressing everybody in the room, "Are we gonna do anything for Christmas?"

"Why would we?" asked Shiki in a bored tone.

"Cause its fun!" Yuuki replied, jumping up, "C'mon everybody! Tomorrow is Christmas day! Get in the Christmas spirit!"

"I agree with Yuuki. We _should_ celeberate Christmas this year!" Ichijo said excitedly.

"Ichijo, why do _you_ want to do this?" Seiren asked.

"Well, we're always so… down. We talk about death, and vampires and blood all the time. And talking about drinking blood all time isn't very fun, Aidou," Ichijo said. Aidou looked down, blushing. "And, I think Christmas is the best day to spread some holiday cheer!" Ichijo jumped up and spread out his arms.

"I agree. Some holiday spirit wouldn't kill us," Ruka said, nodding her head in agreement, then turning to Kain, "would it Kain?"

"Yes," he said under his breath.

Ruka hit his arm, and said, "Stop being stupid."

"We should totally celebrate Christmas!" Maria said as she hopped up and clapped her hands together.

"I guess we can do that…" Rima said, speaking for both herself and Shiki, who just shrugged.

"I'll do whatever Yuuki does," Kaname said affectionately, and Yuuki smiled at him.

"I so want to celebrate Christmas! I call decorating committee!" Aidou shouted, bouncing up and down in the sofa.

"Meh. I don't care what we do," said Seiren, waving her hand in the air.

"Me too. I don't really care," said Kain.

All the vampires in the room turned to Zero. He looked up from his book, and shook his head.

"Aww, c'mon, Zero!" Yuuki said, plopping down into the sofa next to him, giving him Bambi eyes and a pouty face.

Zero looked at Yuuki, un-amused at first, but eventually sighed and mumbled a "whatever".

The vampires decided that they were going to have it in the room they were in. **(A/N: The main room/ living room)**

They also decided that they needed to get some decorations. So they made a decorating committee that would go into the town to get decorating items. The decorating committee consisted of Aidou, Yuuki, Maria, and Ichijo.

Zero, Rima, Seiren, and Kain were in food patrol. They had to make Christmas dinner and dessert.

Ruka, Kaname, and Shiki were making Christmas cards to send to their friends, families, and the Chairman.

"We're baaaaaaaack!" shouted Aidou, as he opened the giant front door.

"It is sooooo cold outside!" Maria said, slamming the door behind her.

"Hey! We are still at the door, you know!" Yuuki said, opening the door, letting Ichijo in, and glaring at Maria. Ichijo and Yuuki were holding a Christmas tree they bought in town.

"Oops! Sorry Ichijo. Sorry Yuuki. Forgot you were there!" Maria said, putting down the shopping bags she had been holding.

Maria and Aidou held the boxes and shopping bags while Ichijo and Yuuki held the massive Christmas tree.

Yuuki skipped over to the couch, where Kaname was sitting with Shiki and Ruka, making Christmas cards.

"Welcome back," Kaname said, smiling at Yuuki. Ruka huffed and looked away, and Shiki rolled his eyes at Ruka.

"Hello," Yuuki said shyly, looking down.

"Yuuki! What are you doing over there! You have to help decorate! You're on the decorating committee!" Aidou shouted from his place near the door.

Kaname smiled and turned to Yuuki.

"You should go," Kaname said quietly, "before Aidou freaks out and kills somebody."

Yuuki smiled, than hopped over to Aidou.

The decorating committee was hard at work decorating the main room. Ichijo and Aidou were wrapping pine garlands around the staircase's handle and the wooden poles that supported the handle. Yuuki and Maria were putting on acorns, small pinecones, and silver bells on the garland to make it seem more Christmas-y.

Then, the decorating committee started to decorate the tree. They had bought a star to put on top if the tree, but they couldn't find a ladder anywhere. That's when Aidou decided to jump the Christmas tree, making it fall on him.

After they helped get Aidou out from under the tree, they asked the Chairman for a ladder and got it. They wrapped lights around the tree, hung pretty, fancy ornaments, and finally, stepped back to admire their work.

Zero and Kain were hard at work making Christmas dinner, which was turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans, stuffing, and much more. Rima and Seiren were making dessert, which were gingerbread cookies and a cake.

Ruka, Shiki, and Kaname were nearly finished with sending the cards. They had used a picture they had all taken recently in the snow.

The decorating committee was nearly done decorating the mantle and fireplace when Kaname called everyone in the main room.

The cookers came in the main room with aprons and chefs hats on, covered in baking powder and frosting, smelling like the dinner they were going to have tomorrow.

"Okay," said Kaname, holding a black top hat, "I decided that instead of buying lots of presents for each other, we should have a Secret Santa."

"That's a great idea, Kaname!" Ichijo said, running up him.

"I have the names of everyone in the room. When you get that person, you will buy a present for them later today when we go shopping together. Now, everybody line up in an orderly line so you can pick your person. No looking! And don't show anybody!" Kaname said, holding out the hat.

Aidou, of course, was the first person to run up.

Later……………………

The group of vampires arranged to meet at the plaza when they were done shopping.

Aidou, being impulsive and confident, already had picked out his present and was sitting on a bench with a white plastic bag, hands on knees, looking for his friends.

Yuuki skipped down the street, her bag in tote, and stopped dead to see that Aidou was the only one there.

'Oh, no! I'm not taking any chances if having my blood sucked by Aidou again!' Yuuki thought. She backed up a couple of steps, hoping that Aidou wouldn't see her, and searched frantically for one of her friends.

Shiki walked down the sidewalk, weaving through the throng of people, holding his present in a big present bag.

Yuuki sighed in relief, and sprinted over to Shiki, grabbing his arm, and trudged him towards Aidou without another word.

"What are you doing, Yuuki?" Shiki asked, sounding tired and looking annoyed.

"Well, Aidou's the only one in the plaza, and I don't like being alone with him…" Yuuki said, trailing off.

"Understandable," Shiki said as they came closer to the plaza.

Aidou, being Aidou, noticed Yuuki clinging onto Shiki, and immediately blurted out, "Oh, my God! Are you two dating now?!"

Yuuki let go of Shiki as if he was a venomous snake and scowled at Aidou.

"No, of course not, you idiot!" she said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, it sure looked like you two were tog- OW!" Aidou said, rubbing his red cheek where Shiki had slapped him.

"Why must we always tease Aidou?" Maria said, hopping next to them.

"Because he's annoying," Zero muttered, sitting on the bench.

"Oh, Zero, you're so mean," Maria said, chuckling, and lightly hit him on the arm.

After that little scene, Ruka, Rima, Kain, Kaname, Seiren, and Ichijo arrived, bags in hands, and the eleven vampires all walked back to Cross Academy to wrap their presents.

Christmas Day…………….. (Or night)

"Wake up, everybody! It's Christmas!!!!" Yuuki shouted into a bull-horn. Yes, a bull-horn. She probably got it from Aidou's pile of junk.

Rubbing their sleepy eyes and grumbling to themselves, the group walked slowly down the grand staircase.

Yuuki was standing, smiling brightly, in front of the Christmas tree next to Ichijo, who had the same enthusiasm clear on his face.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" he shouted as he jumped up and down.

"What have you been eating, Ichijo? Pixie Stix?" Ruka asked, sitting down in a sofa near the tree.

"Nope!" Ichijo said, popping the "P" and rocking back and forth on his heels.

Ruka rolled her eyes and looked away.

"All right, if I may have everybody's attention?" Kaname said, and the room quieted down, "Great. Okay, we are about to reveal our Secret Santa's to our person. Who wants their present first?"

"Oh, I do!" Ruka said.

"Okay, whoever had Ruka, please stand up, and retrieve her present from under the tree," Kaname said.

Aidou stood up and Ruka groaned.

'Oh, God, he probably got me useless junk!' she thought as Aidou held out the white bag with an innocent expression on his face.

Ruka grabbed the bag, preparing herself for what she was about to get, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Ruka held up the skimpy lingerie by two fingers as she examined it with a horrified expression.

"Aidou!" she yelled, finally regaining herself.

He took an automatic step backwards, holding his hands in front of him for defense. "Hey, I didn't know what else to get you, so I decided, since you're a girl, you would like this," Aidou explained calmly, as if it made all the sense in the world.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Ruka said, standing up, her cheeks flaring red.

"Now, now, Ruka. No need to get upset…" Aidou said before flinging himself out the door, Ruka hot on his heels.

The five vampires just looked at each other.

"Well… This is awkward," Rima said, breaking the tense silence.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, now. Let's not let that… uncomfortable situation," Ichijo said, looking outside through the window at Aidou cowering in the snow while Ruka proceeded to hit him with a branch, "Let us stop this beautiful giving of gifts!" Ichijo finished, turning back to the group inside.

Shiki muttered something about not letting those two back inside, but Ichijo ignored it.

"Who wants to go next?" Ichijo asked, clasping his hands together, staring at the vampires.

"I guess I'll get it over with…" Rima said.

"That's the spirit!" said Ichijo, beaming.

Zero handed Rima a nicely- wrapped box, and Rima ripped it to shreds to find -none other than- Pocky.

"I always see you eating it, so I decided you would like it," Zero said.

"…Thanks," Rima said.

"Who next?" Kaname asked, scanning to room with his eyes.

"I'll go!" said Yuuki, perkily, hopping up. Kain stood up, and handed her the present, being close to the tree.

"Oh, Kain. Thank you! It's so pretty!" Yuuki said, holding up a silver necklace.

Kain nodded and sat back down.

The rest of the morning, it went on like that. The group finally let Ruka and Aidou back in, but they were sitting far away from each other. Aidou had red marks on his face from where Ruka hit him, and pine needles in his hair from the branch.

Zero got a new gun from Seiren. Seiren got a pair of shoes from Maria. Maria got a fancy music box from Shiki. Shiki got some Pocky from Ichijo. Ichijo got a scented candle from Yuuki. Yuuki got a dress from Ruka. And Kaname, who didn't put his name in the hat, got a group hug from Ichijo and Aidou.

The dinner was flawless. Delicious. Perfect. Until the food fight. It all started with Aidou playing with his spoon, resulting in flicking soup on a pissed of Ruka.

"That's it!" Ruka said, standing up so quickly, her chair fell down, and slammed her hands on the table. She picked up a handful of mashed potatoes, and threw them at Aidou. But Aidou ducked, making the potatoes hit Shiki right in the face. Being the calm, rational guy he is, threw his salad at Ruka, landing in her hair. Ruka's cheeks flared as she threw green beans at Shiki- and missed, hitting Ichijo.

Ichijo quietly picked the beans out of his hair, than proceeded to throw it at Ruka, and getting some on Kain. Kain didn't look up, but he grabbed some stuffing, and chucked it at Ichijo.

Soon, food was flying everywhere. Zero had- accidentally, _of course_- dripped gravy in Kaname's hair, and Kaname carried on, putting mashed potatoes in Zero's hair. Seiren put noodles down Maria's shirt, smirking, but frowned when Maria threw green beans at her.

Just your typical, Vampire Knight Christmas.

**Ta-Da!  
Again, Merry (almost) Christmas!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
